A Hope That Still Lives
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Cornelia Timbly was just chosen to be the District Seven girl tribute for the fifteenth Hunger Games! She is afraid of losing and dying in shame. On her way, she figures out the games will be much harder this year. Cornelia is on an adventure, hoping for the best to be saved from this hell she was entering.
1. Reaping: Chosen One

**Welcome to my FIRST Hunger Games book! I am Silent's Screams... Pure overlord of pure AWESOMENESS! Please check out this book and enjoy it as you read through it! :)**

* * *

_Chapter One_

Quickly, I race across the burning streets, feeling the wind blow hard on my bare arms. I feel sweat fall from my forehead, onto my chest. Behind me, my brother tried to catch up with me. I heard his pants scraping against his knees and his breathing coming out hard. Next to him, his twin sister jogged easily with her dull gray dress like mine.

My brother wore pale blue pants and a fancy shirt to match the bottoms. He had short blonde hair, streaked with dark brown. He had stunning blue eyes and a clean smile. Usually, he would run fast; therefore, the pants caught him like a snare set up for a rabbit. He hated wearing long, tight pants, but Mother said he had to. My brother had faded freckles and was growing older than me. He was eighteen years old, waiting for his final year of the Hunger Games to pass by, finally able to be free from this torture

My sister, tan and beautiful, was like my brother. She had darker hair though, more of a dirty blonde color. She had, again, stunning blue eyes. Her face was completely empty. Flawless. My sister wasn't the most athletic, but was good at healing and hunting. My sister wore her dull gray dress that moved poorly along with her skips. Her hair was tied into a loose bun, falling into her face.

However, I looked nothing like them. Nor did I look like my mother, but I looked like my father. He had dark brown hair, just like me. Together, we both had gray eyes, that I adored. I still had a little bit of my freckles left on my face; therefore, most of them were gone. I was fifteen and acted as if I were my siblings' age. Always, I would stay with them, just as a magnet would. Ever since I was two, I'd been following my brother and sister around all my life.

"Wait up, Cora," my brother panted helplessly. "It's like you're running to your death."

"I just wanna get this over with, Devon," I rolled my eyes and stopped, my dress flying as if it still was running. "You and Emily are too slow!"

"What if we get chosen?" Emily rubbed her fingers together frantically.

"We won't," I laughed at the _thought_.

When we reached the table where we pricked our fingers, I suddenly stopped. My heart began to thump loudly on my chest. I heard Emily and Devon's footsteps fade away to go to the eighteen year old table. I shuddered as I watched a boy my age get his fingers pricked. Slowly, I began to approach the table. Then, I waited in line. In front of my was a neatly dressed girl with blonde hair. She was crying.

Soon, it was my turn. I held my finger out and the Peacekeeper took my hand and pricked it. I winced as the blood dripped from my pointer, and as the man pushed it on the paper. I flinched when he harshly let go and I tried to keep my anger low. The man told me, "Go to your stations. You should know where that is."

As slowly as I could, I walked to the station. I sat on the ground, feeling the grass tickle my thigh. However, I was not in the mood to laugh at this. This was death.

Right as I sat down, I had to get right back up. The Capitol lady was on the stage, her makeup making her look sort of scary. She had pink blush, white skin, long eyelashes, a wrinkled face, purple lips, and clear white teeth. She wore a pink hat with a purple dangle hanging from it. Her hair was curly and stuck up high. It was silver, highlighted with purple. Also, the lady wore huge earrings and a giant pearl necklace. Along with that, the Capitol girl had giant purple high heels. Her dress was pink, shining brightly with sparkles and shine. She tapped the microphone with her fingers and gave a giggle when it made a noise.

"Welcome, District Seven, to the fifteenth annual Hunger Games! I am Claudia Emporis! Today, I will be choosing the boy and girl tribute for the fifteenth Hunger Games..." and she went on and on about the Hunger Games. Then, she played the video, explaining all the junk the Districts did with the Capitol. Finally, or unfortunately, she said, "Well! Let's choose our girl tribute!" Clopping her heels to the bowl which held our names, Claudia reached her painted nails into the bowl. She twirled it around and chose a card. She skipped up to the microphone, opened the note, and read aloud, "Cornelia Timbly!"

That was me.

I looked at the screen, my face showing on the giant television. I could tell by all the eyes it was me. _Me? Why me?_ I thought. I tried to hide. Tried to run. However, that was only my poor thoughts. I am a tribute and there was no way out. I could hear nothing. Not even Claudia as she told me to come up. My vision became blurry, the world was twisting.

Slowly, I began to walk to the nearest Peacekeeper who gestured me over. I walked up the stairs, reaching the stage. I bet you that my face was as swollen as a bug bite. I was probably as pale as Claudia's face. I wanted to puke. Puke all over Claudia, who tugged me over. She announced to the who district, "Our tribute, Cornelia! Welcome, Cornelia. Is there any name you would wish us to call you by? Go ahead, don't be afraid to talk to us. _We're family_."

"Cora," I muttered.

"Aha! Cora! Beautiful name, young lady," Claudia smiled. "Now for our boy tribute." She clopped over, picked a card, and then came back over to my side. She read out, declaring, "Sean Dellen!" A tall, brown haired boy with green eyes slowly approached the stage. He was about sixteen years old. His face was probably just as pale as mine.

"Our District Seven, fifteenth Hunger Games tributes, Sean and Cornelia! Shake hands," she told us. Cautiously, I lifted my sweaty hand and shook it was Sean's. He didn't even look up. Claudia went on, "Well! That is it for today, head to your rooms. Your loved ones shall see you shortly."

* * *

**That's all I got for now! Please read this and enjoy it! I will write more! :)**


	2. Introduction To Great Leaders

_Chapter Two_

I woke up, partly still dazed. My head throbbed as I lifted my head from the soft pillow my head was laying on. I yawned, stretching, and almost forgetting the fact that I was in the Hunger Games. When I remembered, I shot straight up, got up and walked to the door. When I reached the door, the door slammed right open. My mother stood, her eyes covered in water and tears. Behind her, my siblings stood with her. Devon looked hurt, but Emily was almost crying as she watched me.

Mother hugged me and cried, "My daughter! Please don't leave me! Don't leave us..."

"Mother," I got her attention, seriously saying, "You have to be strong. For me. For them. For father."

"Alright," Mother wiped a tear that drained from her eye to her cheek.

Next, Devon gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "Me and Emily will hunt. I swear I will keep Mother and Father safe. Please, don't think that they are left in bad hands. Take care." Then, he walked back, leaving Emily to say goodbye.

"I love you, sis," she muttered in my ear, squeezing me like Emily did when we were younger. Now, it felt more passionate then before. She whispered, "Kick some district butt."

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper outside took my Mother, Emily, and Devon away. I waited for the next visitor, and it was my best friend. He had black hair and silver eyes. His black hair almost touched his eyebrows and he was "handsome" in school. Almost every girl liked him, but he didn't prefer them. He didn't really prefer anyone. Or at least that is what I thought.

"Eric," I murmured, running to give him a hug. He was seventeen; therefore, Eric was a very loyal friend. I mumbled in his ear, "Please keep my family safe whatever you do. They think I am going to live, but I don't know."

"You have to, Cora," Eric put his hands on my waist. I felt awkward... but free. "I know you will."

"Eric, I don't-"

"You will. Now, I will watch over them, _always,_" and he kissed my forehead. Then, the Peacekeeper called him out and I was suddenly alone. Why was I feeling this way? It was horrible. _Is this all who wants to visit me?_ I thought.

Moments after I had time to think, the Peacekeeper called me out. Now, it was time to leave. Time to leave everything I've ever known to some silly game that the Capitol watches for their own entertainment. The game that kills children, who wait for their future. The game that kills so many families' hearts just for the wants of the Capitol.

The Peacekeeper led me through the damp halls, a long stride in his step. Finally, the Peacekeeper brought me to a fancy looking Capitol car. Sean and I were put into the car and we passed through the town of District Seven together. I felt water swell up in my eyes and it began to drip onto my face. Quickly, I washed it away, just before Sean or Claudia could see it. Peering through the window, I saw families that looked sad but grateful it wasn't their own kid or themselves. I tried to smile, signaling, "It is going to be okay," but my feelings would not allow it.

When we reached a train, Sean, Claudia, and I were boarded into it. I entered the train, trying to wave at my family and friends. Mother. Emily. Devon. Eric. I heard the door close and saw a ton of desserts, food, and drinks set out for us on a silver table. Table cloth, decorations, candles, silverware, and plates were set out just for our arrival. I looked at it, completely stunned at the entrance I was given.

Sean looked over my shoulder and his jaw dropped wide open. Also, his eyes got very wide. Quickly, he grabbed some food and began to eat. I just stared at him in shock, then rolled my eyes. Sean made an _mmmm_ sound as he ate then ate some more. Through his chewing, Sean told me through gulps and chews, "What? These are our very last days, and I would like to spend my time eating all I can. Even if I make it, I will be back to eating barely anything back at District Seven. Come! Eat with me!"

I shrugged then came to eat. I chose the most delicious looking bread and ate it. A tasty sensations filled my mouth, the tender feeling of the yeast crawling around through my teeth and mouth. Then, Claudia jumped into the room, a white smile on her face. She cheered and said, "Happy Hunger Games, you two!" She came over and gave me a hug. I pulled out of her grip, but she barely noticed. Then, she called out, "Claire! Claire will you please get out here! I promise she will be out here in just a few moments... CLAIRE!"

A girl with dark brown hair, pulled tightly into a ponytail, rushed out from a room. She was the girl from the sixth Hunger Games who was stealthy. She was the first twelve year old winner in the Hunger Games. She smiled at our sight, grabbed a piece of bread covered in frosting and said, "Sean and Cornelia, eh?"

"She likes to be called Cora," Claudia corrected.

"I know I saw it on TV," Claire narrowed her eyes and sat on a black couch. "Welcome, you two. I am Claire Wimbly, victor of the sixth Hunger Games. Also, I am your mentor."

Claudia nodded her head slowly. Then, when she looked out the window, she chirped, "Oh my! It is about time I introduce you to your rooms! I guess I will take Sean to his and Claire, you can take Cora to hers." She clopped out of the room, Sean at her heels. They disappeared through a silver door, gone from my sight. Or at least for now.

Claire came over, her dark brown hair following her swiftly. She yawned and said, "I've been working on my speech for quite a while. And your room. I wanted to make sure it was extra _perfect_ for your arrival. Come. Follow me to your room." Claire took me across the dining table, kitchen, and living room. Then, she took me through a silver door like Sean's. We entered a large room covered with silver, shining through my eyes. I saw the large bed, colored in a white, gray, and black. It had large, plump pillows and a blanket to warm me. A huge flat screen TV was right in front of it, a remote on its desk. Also, a lamp was stored on top of a table by my bed, bringing light to the room. On top of that table next to the lamp, was books, notebooks, and another spare remote. A desk sat at the end of the room, a chair by its side. I walked around, feeling free.

"So," Claire looked out the window. It was dark. "Best be off to bed. Goodnight," and she was gone.

* * *

**Alrighty! There's my next chapter! I am still writing, because I think it is SO MUCH FUN to write Hunger Games books! Enjoy and post a review if you have the chance :) **

**charliesunshine: Thanks a lot! I didn't know if I did my editing good, so thank you :)**


	3. Moving To Great Heights

_Chapter Three_

I heard clopping sounds coming through my door. Rough hands shook me as I slept. I woke up, quickly sitting up from my bed. Beside my bed, Claudia smiled happily. I only gave her a look and went to lie back in my bed to fall asleep once more. Claudia whacked me and chirped with full and utter excitement, "Oh my goodness! Wake up Cora! We are at the Capitol! Get up, lazy! Get UP!"

Without thinking, I moaned and groaned at Claudia. Then, I peeked through my eyes and saw Claire watching me. So, I shot out of bed and said, "I will get dressed."

"Good," Claudia fluttered her eyelashes. "I am fully prepared!" She gave a squeak and her and Claire left the room.

As slowly as I could, I got on my clothes. I got on a nice looking shirt and pants. Once it was on, I walked out the door to see Sean, Claudia, and Claire peering out the window. Sean waved at me when I came out, as if I were his friend. I just stared at him and walked over. Claudia pulled me up, showing me the outside. I peered out the window, seeing a barely visible reflection of myself. I looked clean this morning. Clean like never before. Probably because I took a shower the night before.

When I saw the outside light, I saw Capitol buildings. The sun shown brightly on them, reflecting into my eyes. Right there, a shining waterfall blew from a silver wall. I saw some people walking on a bridge, their umbrellas up. Claudia chirped, "Oh my! Look! I think I see my friend Sofie!" She tried to wave, then giggled.

Finally, we entered a giant silver building. Inside, it first was dark. So dark I could only see the inside of our train. Then, it brightened. Inside of the train station, millions of people waved, cheered, and screamed. Their crazy costumes were full of colors, like bright orange, green, blue, pink, purple, blue, yellow, and so many other crazy colors. Beside me, Sean began to shy away from the cheering people. Claudia just giggled and waved as men looked at her with interest. Claire looked at Sean and I and said, "You better make them happy. If you do, you have a better chance at getting sponsors."

Without thinking, I began to wave and grin. That made the crowd's noise grow much louder. Sean looked at me and began to do the same. As we waved, people screamed even more. I began to make it more fun by jumping. This made the crowd crazy. They clapped, cheered, shouted, yelled, screamed, and whistled.

Claudia nodded her head and said, "Time to get to our rooms. Let's hope we can even get there in time!" She let out another regular "Claudia" giggle.

By the time we got back, my legs were ready. I sat down on the nearest couch and so did the others. Claudia put us down and said to us all, "Are you ready to become stylish like us?" I turned my head away. "Well, you must be! Tomorrow, you shall be riding chariots for the opening ceremony! I am so ready for this! Remember when you did this, Claire? You had those leaves covering your body! Oh my what a costume! I have to admit you probably impressed almost the whole Capitol of men!"

"Shut up," Claire mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Do we have to wear the same thing?" Sean's jaw dropped open. He must've remembered the half-nude outfit Claire and the other boy tribute wore. I barely did, but I remembered the disgust I felt when I saw it.

"No," Claudia smiled. "Sadly, I believe there is new people this time. Oh well."

During the day, Claudia, Claire, and Sean talked about the outfits. Then, they began to talk about the training courses and recent tributes that have played. They talked about the most vicious tributes and how far they think that Sean and I are going to make it. I just listened, hearing muffles but not much words. I rolled my eyes when Claudia said I was going to do "fantastic". All I could think of was my family. And Eric. Will Eric be watching me play? Does he really think I will make it?

When I went to bed, I got on my pajamas. They were sweatpants and a tank top. I jumped onto the bed, feeling the mattress enclose on top of my body. I put the blanket over my body, then my head. Warmth spread through my body. My first thought was Eric. The boy who kissed me on the head. I wondered if that even meant anything. Anything for me. Anything for him. Then, my next thought was my mother. Will she be in shock the rest of her life? Will she kill herself or anyone if I die? Will she be okay? Then, Devon and Emily were next. Were they watching over Mother and Father? Does Father know? But then I remembered that he was in a coma. My next thought was a soft dream. Something that soothed me as I slept.

* * *

**My NEXT chapter! Thanks to whoever read this and enjoyed it!**


	4. Charioting Through Riots

_Chapter Four_

Claudia and Claire bring us across the alley into a silver warehouse. Even though it was a warehouse, it was still very fancy. Millions of pierced, tattooed, and crazy looking people waited. Claire went up to Sean, gave him a talk, then came to me as he went to a little room. Claire grabbed my shoulders, looked me straight in the eyes, and instructed, "You must go to that room over there." Her finger gestured towards a door that had a sign saying _District Seven: Girl. _I nodded my head to the mentor as she went on, "Whatever they do, don't stop them. They are here to help."

"Alright," I nodded and went to the room. Inside, it looked like the doctor's office. Except, it wasn't as poorly made. As I looked around curiously, a woman with black skin and blonde poofy hair came in. She had tattoos on her neck, and piercings on her ears. She wore a dress under, which was the color of a clean spring. She had lots of makeup on; therefore, not as much as Claudia. Behind her, two other people came in. One was a pink haired woman and the other was a orange haired man.

The first woman said, "I am Tori Binsakes. I am your stylist for this year. How are you?"

I looked at her, my eyes never leaving hers. For some reason, her eyes were an icy blue. They looked like my friend Eric's cat's eyes. They had a black line down the middle, making her look much scarier than she would be.

"Now," Tori wiped her hands, "get undressed. We are stylists, we are supposed to see these things."

"Also, I am Daniel Cobra," the man said, patting Tori on the back. Then, he went to the other woman and introduced her, "This is Binks. She doesn't like her last name and doesn't approve of using it at all."

Remembering Claire's words, I got undressed. I felt the air conditioner fly on my bare body. I shivered at the feelings, wanting to go away and get dressed again. I went on the bench like bed, and put my body on it. Tori waxed my legs, arms, and everywhere. I barely had anything left on my body. No hair but a little bit on my eyebrows and my head hair.

"You've got a lot of hair!" Binks laughed as she pricked my eyebrows.

"Er- thanks," I stumbled.

"Shy one, eh?"

"No," I wanted to protest, but remembered what Claire said. Then, I blurted out, "What am I wearing?"

"I was just about to get to that," Tori was picking through a closet. She pulled out a huge bag. When the bag finally got out, she came to my side and said, "You are wearing something special. Not anywhere close to nudity, even though that would be eye-catching. I figured I could put you in a bundle of leaves, but that would be too cheesy, don't you think? So, I concluded that a wooden warrior might do the trick. I found a wooden armor costume, that will make you look fantastic. It is not one of those stupid ones, but the really good ones you can never find. Also, I added some leaves to do the trick. Now, let's see how this looks on you. Binks! Do her makeup! Daniel! Do her hair!"

While I got pampered, Tori was finding a good way to make the costume fit. Once it was on, Tori brought me a giant mirror. I saw a beautiful girl with wooden armor as her clothes. She had her brown hair braided into curls and her makeup looked perfect. Who was that girl?

"Who is this? Where am I?" I asked stupidly.

"Ha!" Daniel began to laugh. "This is you, Cora!"

"Me?" I wanted to jump back in fear. Never have I ever looked like... this. Beautiful.

"Now," Tori held my hand and brought me out, "it is time we get you to your partner."

When we came to a center where I saw the wooden and leaf-full chariot, I saw Sean. He had almost the same thing as me, except more manly. I hated to think this, but he actually looked... good. I rolled my eyes at the thought and came to my stylist's side. He told me, "Wow." His eyes got wide. "You look really nice." Then he laughed, "Wow I am an idiot aren't I? Speaking my mind like that!"

"Er- yeah," I shrugged, backing up a little.

Interrupting the awkwardness, Claudia leaped over with some other Capitol boy and Tori. She touched my shoulder, looked at Sean and I's outfits, then said loudly, "This is a beautiful piece! Was it Tori or Pablo who made this?"

"We both did this at once," the purple haired boy with a British, or what was, accent. He wrapped one arm around Claudia and the other on Tori. "Let's see what these two tributes can do together, just like Tori and I did."

For some reason, Claudia blushed and fluttered her eyelashes. I just snickered to myself, the Capitol barely noticing my loss of control because of this.

Then, Tori came to my side and explained to Sean and I what to do, "Now, once you get in the chariots, it may be a little bumpy. So, you might need to hold something. I don't wanna see you holding the sides because that makes you look pathetic, weak, and off balance. So, how about you two hold your hands. It will also make a good entrance, if you think about it. You might get good sponsors."

I looked at Sean, which I shouldn't have. He gave me a creepy grin. He might be the one to kill me; or who wants to kill me. I was fine, because I didn't want to kill anybody. Though, I might have to for self-defense. All these thoughts were brought into my head because of that one look. The gore of the blood and death that comes when you strike a person.

When Pablo and Tori readied ourselves in the chariot, I began to look around for a quick moment. The District One tributes had silver and pink clothing, looking them look just as fancy as their beautiful furniture they make. The next district, District Two, wore golden armor, the same as always. Behind them, District Three wore shiny, reflective plastic-looking clothes. District Four had fishing nets, luckily covering the parts I did not want to see. District Five wore silver, sparkly outfits that looked like electricity. District Seven just wore fancy clothing.

Next, I heard Tori say, "Let's get this thing moving. Alright, are you guys ready for this? Hold hands now."

Carefully, I held out my palm to Sean's. He pushed his hand into mine. Both of our sweaty hands clung together, fingers knotting. I stared at the two hands and looked at the difference. His was much bigger, but mine was tanner. I must have spent more time in the sun than he has.

Just as I was staring at the hands, the chariot pulled forward. I prepared myself for a crowd. When we came out of the entrance, I still wasn't prepared. I was not prepared for this. Then, I tried to shy away, but Sean looked at me and gestured me up. He started to wave and smile at the crowd, making them shout and cheer louder. Without thinking, I did the same. Everyone began to cheer louder. Next, our hands were up and flying. The two hands that clung together were high in the air. The Capitol went crazy at the sight. They even began throwing flowers with the various kinds: roses, petunias, daisies, and much more.

As we pulled up next to the other tributes, a young brown haired man appeared. He came out in a nice white tux with black designs. He had a rose planted in his pocket on where his heart was probably. He called out, "Welcome tributes! To the fifteenth Hunger Games! I am President Snow, leader of the Capitol and you."

I ignored every word he said. President Snow was the cause of this. The cause of my _death._

When we got to the place where we got off, I quickly took off everything I didn't need. Now, everything that was on me was just the stuff that covered me up a little bit more. Together, Sean and I went back to the rooms. I felt awkward in the elevator, because it was just him and I. No one else was here, so it made me feel free to say anything I needed to. So, I slowly said to him as we awkwardly sat there, "You did good today." I gulped then went on, "I have to admit, I would have never had the confidence to wave if it weren't for you."

"No problem," Sean grinned. I couldn't trust him. Sean acted evil and sinister.


	5. Training In Fire

_Chapter Five_

I entered the training room with Sean at my heels. Around me, I saw rock climbing walls with little stones to help you go up. By it, a rope course stood very dangerously high; therefore, luckily it was over a ton of cushions. Another course had six platforms and three guys standing by the platforms with rubber sticks. I saw another course with paint, and on the top it read _Camouflage Station_. Right next to it, a _Snare Station_ was there. Then, I saw an arrow-shooting and knife-throwing station. After that, I saw a sword fighting area and weight throwing. There was more, but I could barely tell what it was. Most were weapons and all that, but very few were survival skills and medical treatments.

When about everyone got here, I listened to the instructor as she explained what the rules were and how this was going to work, "I am Doris Shefley. The first and official Gamemaker of the Hunger Games. Today, you will be going through a course of training to prepare yourselves for the Hunger Games. It will be hard, but you must learn to survive somehow. During the games, there is absolutely no cannibalism or you will be blown up by handmade mines. Got that?" The group nodded, some hungrily. "Anyways, you should always be prepared for anything, including dangerous beasts eating your flesh."

Sean whispered in my ear, "I hope that isn't me."

I smirked at the sight. Vicious. I should stop this. Stop the hungry sense of... _death_.

When Doris was finished speaking, we went right to training. The Careers, which were District Two and One, went right to the weapons station where they got their favorites. A ginger haired boy from District Two chose a club. A blond haired girl from District Two chose an arrow, flexing the string in delight. A brown haired boy from District One chose a giant sword. A girl from District One just chose some knives and a sword.

"What do you think of the knives?" the District One girl asking, running her fingers on one of the blades sinisterly.

"Looks sharp, Andrea," the boy from District Two laughed, pricking his fingers on each sharp part of his spiked club. "I really like this club. Back in training, we only used wooden ones."

"Remember when you made that one kid cry, Tony?" the boy from District one chuckled. He made a pathetic, mocking, crying face and laughed after.

"Oh yeah that is right, Fredrick! I remember that!" the girl from District Two patted Tony on the shoulder.

"Everyone does, Lacy," Andrea rolled her eyes.

Ignoring their laughter, I went to the first station I decided I needed to know the best. I went towards the snare station, although I already knew pretty well on how to use the snares. When I went over there, a pale colored man awaited me. He said, "Welcome to the _Snare Station_. I am trainer Douglas." He went on about the whole idea of snares. Then, he taught me some good tricks and setups. Some I have never even heard of. The whole time, I just nodded my head in delight. He'd taught me how to wrap tight knot, too.

Later on, I went to the arrow shooting station with Sean. He shot pretty good, but not as good as me. The trainer was impressed at my moves. She insisted on me coming next time for more lessons, but I said I didn't want to interrupt anything. She just gave me a cold look and laughed, "You probably want to waist the time of the other tributes, dear."

Then, I just left to the fire station. The trainer there taught me how to start little fires, barely even noticed in the dark. Also, the trainer taught me how to take it out without burning my foot, leaving it there, or using water. Also, he taught me how to boil water to make it healthy; therefore, I already knew how to do most of these things, but it is always good to find an extra way out.

After a few more survival skills, Sean and I were told to leave. I felt sore with aching pain. By the looks of it, Sean seemed like he was too. He limped in the elevator, and his arms looked swollen with soreness. I watched him enter, saying nothing. Without a word, Sean just looked at his leg, me, then at the elevator door in front of him. We sat alone, in the quiet. I tried to remember how he did in the rope course and the sword fighting. Sean was about as good as Tony and Fredrick were, who were Careers! That meant bad news for me, because he might be seeing my weaknesses much more than any other.

When we ate and I went to bed, the world seemed to enclose in my very room. I felt heavy, sore, and every possible feeling of tiredness in my bones and muscle. _I wonder what the Hunger Games will feel like,_ I thought as I close my eyes to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! Got my next... CHAPTER! Please review and read! Thanks for reading if you did and give me any advice I should know! :)  
**

**-Silent's Screams**


	6. Training In Power

_Chapter Six_

**Tony POV:**

In the morning, I woke up for the next training day. I stretched, my muscles flexing as I did so. I went to get some clothes on, dressing in my training outfit. Once I was done with breakfast, Lacy and I went to train.

Since we were Careers, Lacy and I were really good at working on weaponry skills. However, our survival skills were not as good as our fighting; yet, we did not want to look weak as we studied them. Also, Lacy would probably kill me if I ever showed a tiny bit of weakness to survival skills. So, I acted as if I knew all about it; trying to say that I did to myself.

As I trained, the girl from District Seven came up next to me. I felt my face begin to turn hot red, I didn't really know why. So, I tried to act strong by scraping my broad fingers across the blade coolly. She looked at me, her hair falling in her face as she watched my fingers turn a bright, bloody red. Then, I lifted them and began to stare at them as I flicked them around. I snickered, "Well... Looks like you are all ready, seven?" I raised an eyebrow, her face just blankly staring at me. "If you are lucky, you might get passed me. So, be prepared, alright, seven?"

"I don't need to be, two," she said neutrally.

"Really? Looks like its my turn," I stared at her face and smirked. "Watch closely." I entered the area where I fought the robotic dummies. When the game signaled me to go, I readied my sword. The dummies came at me with their wooden swords, and I just cut their heads off. It took about a few minutes to finish them off; therefore, I was done in a matter of time. When I came out, the girl from District Seven just looked at me. I held out my hand in a greeting and said, "I'm Tony. Tony Dialbo. Hope you lose." The last part sounded cheesy, but the way I said it made it sound perfectly confident.

"Cora," she shook my hand, her palms cold.

"Nice to meet you, Cora," I smirked again. "See ya."

**Lacy's POV:**

I trained hard, fighting with all my might. Trying to beat Andrea as her knife speed, I threw as many knives at I could at the target. _I cannot let Andrea beat me!_ I thought in my head. Then, I threw the last knife I had at the same time as Andrea, both of ours hitting the bull's eye in the target we stood by. I looked at her, panting hard from the significant speed I had to go. She just looked at me and smirked at my defeat. Then, I stopped panting, hiding my weakness in throwing knives.

We left the area and I went to find the arrow shooting area. When I got there, the girl from District Four and the boy from District Three were shooting their bows and arrows. I went to watch them. The girl from District Four shot each arrow to the target, hitting near or on the bull's eye every time. I smirked at the sight of her strong arm and the District Three boy's pathetic, skinny arm. She was about thirteen and he was about twelve; therefore, the girl would beat him at that even if he was eighteen and she was her normal age.

When they were finally done, I said to the girl, "You have a good arm, don't you? My name's Lacy."

"Sherry," the girl shook hands with me. "I guess so. Thanks."

"No problem," I smiled.

As she began to leave, I interrupted it saying, "Would you care to have an alliance with the Careers? I am one."

"Er-" Sherry shrugged. "I dunno."

"It will boost your survival chances."

"Sure."

"Good," I grinned, inside a hungry bubble popped. When Sherry got to know me more, I would kill her in her sleep. Sherry would have to know that Careers do not give grace that easily, but luckily she accepted the invitation stupidly.

**Fredrick's POV:**

I stood on the sidelines, watching a trainer and a District Thirteen boy fight. The boy stumbled a few times, but built up enough strength to keep moving. The boy was about sixteen years old and looked like he might fight. I stared at him, admiring his strength as the boy fought with an intimidating fierceness that made me tingle at the sight of it.

When he was done, I came over to welcome him, my hands feeling like stone for some reason. I said, "I am Fredrick Flippers. A Career. Would you care to join the alliance? I have to admit, you've got some skills goin' on there, kid."

"Sure," he shook hands with me, his sweaty. "I'm Brutus Shordy."

"Like 'shorty'?" I laughed and patted him on the back. "Your new nickname is shorty! I am gonna tell the others!"

"Wait! What?"

"The other Careers! You are really short for your age though, so it makes sense."

"Er- sure," and Brutus came with me.

"Wanna go fight?"

"Sure!" Brutus shrugged.

"Alright," I pulled him over to the team-dueling station. When we got in the arena, Brutus and I grabbed a sword. We went to the two trainers who awaited us in the middle. The trainer called out "GO!" and we began to fight. Brutus fought the girl trainer, who was like a ninja. I just had the a warrior-like, broad man. Together, we both defeated the two trainers. Brutus clasped me on the shoulder and promised that he would join the alliance. I laughed, sinisterly thinking of the death of Brutus. I would probably be the cause of that.

**Andrea's POV:**

Walking slowly, I went to the weight throwing challenge and went against a District Twelve boy. The boy lost to my amazing muscles, and clasped his hand over his mouth in surprise and embarrassment. I just laughed and left. However, I heard footsteps behind me. It was the boy. He came up to my side, falling behind every now and then. He asked me, "How did you get so strong?"

"Lots and lots of practice, stupid," I rolled my eyes. _How else?_

"Really?" his eyes grew much bigger than before. "Wow. My name's Connor."

"Hi Connor," I turned around, fists prepared. "I am annoyed. Now go AWAY."

"Why?"

"You are an idiot!" I always remembered my mom telling me that I always stood by my beliefs and was outspoken. I really was, speaking my mind every few seconds. I would admit to people what I felt about them. An _honest_ person. Also, known as a little _too_ honest kind of person. When I walked away, Connor would just keep following me. So, I yelled in his face, making everyone turn my way, "FOR THE SAKE OF THE HUNGER GAMES! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY! YOU MIGHT BE THE ONE I KILL FIRST! YOU MIGHT NOT EVEN MAKE IT TO THE HUNGER GAMES!" I shoved him to the ground, making him make a loud noise when he plopped to the ground. I then walked away, my pulse beating like crazy.


	7. Training for the Title

_Chapter Seven_

It has felt like years since the training ended; although, it has been only a few days. I prepared myself, next to Sean, to hear my name be called so I could show the Gamemakers my main talent. If I did my best strength, I would probably get a higher point. So, I figured in my mind I should do the arrow shooting. If I shoot and hit the bull's eye, it will give me a major boost. If I did well, the Gamemakers would think about putting me higher than others. But it really just depended on the way I did it.

As I waited next to Sean, I heard my name being called through the audio speaker, "District Seven, Cornelia. District Seven, Cornelia." I got up, and Sean grabbed my hand.

"Good luck," he wished me.

"Thanks," I nodded my head at him. "You too." Then, I went to the training center. In there, I saw weapons and courses set up, like when we trained. However, there was no one there. I looked up, and the Gamemakers were in their chairs, watching me. I sighed, then went to the silver bow and arrow they had set up for anyone who wanted it. I grabbed it, feeling the smooth texture against my rough fingers. I breathed, then went to the target. I stretched the bow, getting ready to shoot. Then, I shot. The arrow stuck right through the bull's eye, and I heard sounds of appreciation. Next, I shot another one, which split right through the first one.

After that, I was dismissed by Doris, the main Gamemaker. I went out of the training area, feeling relief spread through my veins and arteries. I went to the room where I slept, wiping the sweat off my head. I knew that today we had a lot. A lot of pressure on our hands, and I was just dying to get it over with as soon as I could.

When Sean came back, we talked for a little on the couch, waiting for the scores to go up. The host and his co-host were talking for a little, saying how excited they were to see who was going to win and stuff. I just rolled my eyes as I listened to the host, Dillard Wingins, about how anxious he was to see the children "play" on the field. He said that he was excited for the fact that they will be "learning" how to survive in the dangerous wild with a ton of beasts.

Finally, Dillard said, "Now, it is time for the scores. Fredrick Flippers: 10. Andrea Lopins: 9. Tony Dialbo: 10. Lacy Cherence: 10." He went on about the scores, explaining what the other District kids got. I tried to listen, but my head wouldn't allow it. It drifted off somewhat, going around the world, making me dizzy. Then, it was finally District Seven's turn. Dillard announced, "Sean Dellen: 8. Cornelia Timbly: 11."

The whole room flipped at that moment. Claire's jaw was wide open and shock filled her face. I was even shocked, my eyes wandering around the room for another Cornelia Timbly. Claudia came over and squeezed me tight, knocking the wind out of me. Sean said, "Congrats, Cor! You did a great job!"

"Eleven?" I asked.

"Eleven!" Claudia jumped, her dress flying upwards. "Oops! Sorry, Sean!" She giggled then approached the couch. "Well! Best be off to bed by now! We gotta be up and ready for the interviews tomorrow. That might be your hardest time here!" She laughed and patted me and Sean on the back. "Now, come on, now. We are not going to sit here forever. We have a whole night and life ahead of us! Waiting!" Or she and Claire does. I don't. I am to be killed in the Hunger Games.


	8. Interviewing Intelligence

_Chapter Eight _

Today was the day. The day where I would have to go and be reviewed by the host, and speak to the people I despise the most. Also, every District will be listening to what I say. If I lie, some will know, and might spread the news. If I tell the truth, many will be shocked to hear what I probably would have to say. Then again, it was known to be the best way to earn sponsors. The chariot rides and costumes were just the beginning of a true start to sponsorship. I would still have to wear some fancy, eye-catching stuff, since that was the only way to catch a Capitol citizen's eye.

When I got in a casual uniform, ate dinner, and went to see Claudia, Claire, and Sean, Claudia welcomed me with a cheerful hug. She fluttered her eyelashes when it was done and chirped, "Well I do think you are ready! By the looks of it, you pretty much are."

Claire rolled her eyes at Claudia, then joined my side. She whispered in my ear, "Ignore her, she's crazy."

Surprised to find myself doing this, I laughed.

After a bit of talking, Claudia and Claire said it was about time we went to the dressing stations to get ready for the interviews. When we got there, Claudia clopped away to see some of her friends. Now, our group got smaller, leaving Claire, Sean, and I to sit with each other. For a review over the rules, Claire explained what we were doing. She explained that being honest, funny, and less violent was the key to having sponsors.

Every time she spoke, I felt my head give a nod. Beside me, Sean asked, "So... just be honest? No matter how bad it makes you feel?"

"Well," Claire looked side to side, "do not insult the Capitol, even if it has to do with lying. _Never _insult them, or you might be kicked right off the stage and 'booed' to death on the way out."

"Didn't that one guy during your time do that? He survived the bloodbath but died shortly from a cut infection," Sean reminded her.

"Yes I know," Claire gave a blank look at him. She was obviously as irritated as I was when I first heard a little girl in school talk her mind out to me. She looked at her silver watch then said, "It is time. Go to your rooms you went to last time, and they should be able to get you ready by then. See you on the stage or while we are waiting!" She left the area.

Sean and I approached our rooms where we got ready.

In the room, I saw Tori and her assistants. While they got me perked up in the face and hair, Tori explained to me about the outfit I was going to wear. She brought out a dress that looked like it was made out of leaves. It _was _made out of leaves. She ran her hand over the texture, making it flatten a little bit more than it was. On the top, it was covered with a line of twigs, adding a little bit of a "dazzle" to it. Or at least that was what she said. Tori put it on the rack and laughed as she saw my face. I couldn't tell what face I was making, but it must have been funny. She chuckled, "Well you are gonna look great in it. Don't worry."

Was that what I was thinking? Maybe so, since my face expressed it obviously.

When my hair and makeup was done, Tori slipped on the dress. From the looks of it, it made me look pretty. My hair was down and curly. Since my hair was long, it made it look really good, and shined brightly throughout the room. My makeup was cherry-red lipstick, brown eye shadow, and black eyeliner. Blush was put on my face, bringing pure color to it, covering up my faded freckles and acne. The dress was long and it was made of little leaves. Every now and then, the twigs would be put in certain places of the dress. I smiled at the looks of it. Looking at Tori, I began to laugh in nervousness and happiness. She came over and gave me a hug. By the time it was over, I smiled and said, "Thank you for making me feel pretty. Look pretty."

"My pleasure," Tori's black lips gave away, showing me a nice grin. Her outfit was red and black, with black net-like ruffles every now and then. She had a pale white face and tattoos on her neck of a dragon. Also, she had long eyelashes with golden balls on the tips. Her eyeliner was dark, but gave color to her eyes. Her hair was straight tonight, and was longer than it looked before. She had a red hat with a black jewel that led to more net-like ruffles. Her earrings were big golden hoops, almost touching her shoulders. She had another back jewel on her dress, right in the middle of her chest. She wore pale black leggings, still showing her skin color of her legs. She wore tiny boots, that were black with red stripes. In her hair, streaks of golden went across.

"You look nice, too," I admitted.

"Thank you! Now let's get you going," Tori smiled again. She brought me to a hall where other tributes were already ready for the interview. In the front, I saw the Careers looking at their nails. Near me, some other kids were as pale as the moonlight. Tori looked straight into my eyes and said, "You must keep calm. Be honest and do not insult the Capitol." Claire obviously had a talk with Tori from the looks of it. "Now, get going." Then, Tori left me. As soon as she was out of my sight, I saw Sean come up behind me, wearing a tux with twigs on the sleeves.

"You look nice," he smirked.

"So do you," I neutrally nodded my head, then looked forward.

On the screen above our heads, I saw the host enter with drama. A song played, including the Anthem in the back of it. The host, Dillard, introduced himself and the crowd went crazy. After a bit of a talk about his show, Dillard went on, explaining the points all the tributes got. He called out, "Let's enter our District One girl tribute of the fifteenth annual Hunger Games..." and he went on until he got to District Seven.

A Capitol man with golden eyelids for tattoos came out to see me. He brought me over to the entrance, where I saw the District Six boy being introduced the silent crowd. When Dillard said goodbye to him, he called out, "Let's welcome our District Seven girl tribute for the fifteenth annual Hunger Games, Cornelia Timbly!" I was nudged out by the man, and my heart felt like it skipped a beat as I took my first step outside. The crowd went wild when I came out, and I could only hear the muffles of it. The only real noise I could here was my heart beating hard and fast.

As I sat down, everything became silent. I looked at the crowd, millions of crazy colors and wacky hairstyles. In a few moments, I heard Dillard ask me, "So how do you like the training? Was it fun to you, my dear?"

"I guess, knocking the sense out of those trainers," I spoke shakily.

"Ha!" Dillard and the whole room broke out, laughing. "Do you enjoy the food here? The showers? The clothes?"

"Well," I got comfortable in my seat, "I do enjoy the food. My favorite is the vanilla-flavored bread. Also, I think the showers are really nice; yet the clothes are never fitting me. Probably because I ate to much." Again, everyone the laughed, making a rumble through the whole place, shaking my feet as I sat there. "I guess you should add treadmills as well."

Dillard slapped his knee in laughter, like my father used to do before his coma. Dillard went on, "I guess we should! I might need it, too!"

"You look fine, compared to me," I joined the laughter. _Wow,_ I thought. _I should be a comedian back in District Seven. Well, if I ever make it back to my District._ I looked at the crowd to see if they looked happy. My scores to sponsorship looked like they were going up, which was good.

"Oh my! Ha! You are funny. Now, what do you want to do in the Hunger Games? Do you feel vicious and prepared to act?" his eyes glistened from the lights that shown on us above.

I answered with honesty, "Well I hope I live, because I have a family that loves me back at home."

"Aw," he held my hand. "I bet you they are rooting for you right now." He got up and looked at my dress, bringing me off subject. "Why! What a dress you have there! I mean, seriously! Does it move as you walk? I couldn't tell because I was looking at the makeup and hair when you first came it."

Slowly, I got up and walked across the stage. "What do you think?"

The crowd in front of me made _ooooohhhhh _and _ahhhhhh_ sounds. I admired the noises I heard, feeling much prettier than I have ever felt. Dillard held my hand, then gave it a kiss. He smiled at me, then sat me back down. His face made a wide grin and Dillard let go of my hand. He joked around, saying, "I wonder if I would look good in that dress. Do you think I would?" I sat there awkwardly. "Let's get support from the crowd, shall we?" he lifted his eyebrows in amusement. "Everyone! Do you think I would look good in that dress?" I heard whistles and screams of delight. "Lend me that dress sometime, Cora." He winked at me and laughed.

Joining him, I snickered, "I will try. I seriously adore this, I don't think I can live without it!"

"Ha! Let's here it for Cornelia Timbly!" Dillard shouted, loud enough for the whole world to hear. He raised my hand, like fighters would do when they won. I heard the cries, shouts, laughter, screams, and cheers from the crowd grow loud. Almost all of them sat up from their seats, standing while they clapped for me. I bowed to them, acting as if I were a princess or something. Then, I left the stage, feeling completely relieved.

When I got into the place where everyone sat calmly, Claire went up to me, giving me a hug. Her eyes grew wide as she said, "Oh my goodness, Cora! Oh my gosh! I don't believe it! You will have so many sponsors from that crowd."

"Really?" I felt relieved. "I didn't think so."

"Are you kidding? They loved you!" Claudia smiled, exposing her white teeth.

"Good," I wiped sweat from my brow.

"Let's watch Sean's," Claudia held my hand and brought me to the TV, where I could see him as he went on the stage. Sean looked barely pale, as if he were used to public speaking or something. He at least had to have his heart beating like mine was.

"So what do you think of the place? Do you like it?" Dillard asked.

"Of course! I'm clean and full, right?" he smiled.

"Oh I can tell! I smell you from here. My, you look rather gorgeous tonight! Do you think that face will disappear during the games?"

"No. I am gonna tear anyone who comes at me like a piece of pie I ate here." He laughed and looked at the hungry crowd. "I am prepared for anything."

"Really?" Dillard nodded his head in agreement. "What about that beautiful Cornelia girl?"

"I dunno," Sean shrugged. "She's gotten really close to me."

"Oh really? Oh I see... Someone has been thinking about love."

"Nah. Just as a friend."

"Don't you worry! She will be crawling on you like crazy when you come back. You look absolutely fancy tonight! If you don't like her that way, better lock your doors tonight! Anyone agree?" The crowd whistled. _I hate this place,_ I thought as my mood swung from happy, to irritated. "Come on," Dillard looked Sean in the eyes. "I know you like her."

"A friend."

"Oh really? What if I made you kiss?"

"I would do it."

"Why?"

"Because you told me to."

The crowd laughed.

"Let's get back to talking bout the Hunger Games if you won't give in, then," Dillard gave a friendly smile, then put his chin on his fist. He kept on talking, but I barely even listened.

Behind me, someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Tony, from District Two. During our training time, Tony talked to me while I trained alongside of him one time. I tried to avoid him; therefore, I felt the impulse to watch as he fought. He was really good, but I tried to ignore the fact that he was slightly interested in my training. He might be coming after me first in the games... Tony was the first to speak when he came over to me, "Hey, Cora. How are you?" I just nodded and he went on, "I think you did pretty well. By the way, nice dress."

"Thanks," I blurted out, staring into his eyes awkwardly.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he now looked much serious, as if he were talking about business.

"Sleeping," I looked away, finally. "I want to get good sleep before the games."

"You know we can sleep in, right?"

"Yeah. But you never know."

"Meet me by the fountain tonight. That one near the training area with that big oak? Yeah that one. See you there," he said just as Sean ended his interview. Tony then walked away, leaving me with Claire and Claudia, who faced the screen.

* * *

At night, I remembered what Tony said to do by the time it turned midnight. Luckily, everyone was asleep and I could leave. I grabbed a bright yellow shirt, that had no sleeves. I then grabbed some black sweatpants and put on some white sandals. Quickly, I went out through everything. Outside, I felt the breeze blow on my bare shoulders. When I reached the fountain, I sat on the edge of it, with the water sprinkling me with its spray every now and then. I heard some footsteps, but it was from far away.

Finally, Tony hopped into my face, looking quite excited to see me here. His black shirt was tight, fitting around his muscle-built body. Through his shirt, I saw an outline of a six pack, which scared the spirit out of me. His hair was all fixed up, as if he did it himself. He wore jeans, which matched his shirt, unlike most guys I saw as tributes.

Tony said, "Do you know how to climb trees?"

"I'm surrounded by them," I snickered. "I think it is about time I know how to climb it."

Together, we both started up on the giant oak. Once we reached a good point in height, I peered over my perch, looking down on the tiny fountain below me. I was never afraid of heights. That is probably because of my district's blood I had in me. Tony, who was by me, shivered and shuttered as he looked down. When I looked at him, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open. I put my hand on his chin and pushed it up. Once it was up, it dropped back down. I chuckled, "You know you are going to catch flies?"

He closed his mouth quickly and said, "Er- I know!" We laughed for a quick moment, then awkwardly looked away from each other. He asked me, "Did you want to be in the Hunger Games?"

"Of course not," I put my mouth on my knees as I leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Did you?"

"No," he smirked a little. "I volunteered for my brother."

"Really?" I got up. _How heroic?_ I thought. Then, I pushed it away from my thoughts and looked forward. Then, I felt the tree move as Tony positioned himself on the tree. He nodded his head at my question and his eyes became watery with salt. Then, a water drop fell from his eye, rolled down his cheek, and just before it fell, I wiped it from his jawline.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "I am sorry."

"No problem. Anyways, why did you bring me here?"

"Well," Tony sat up and looked at me, "I have been- er- thinking about you. I wanted to know if you- er- felt the same way about me."

It wasn't true. I just have been thinking about the death he would give me. To be honest, I really did think he was really handsome, I just didn't think he'd like me out of all girls he might have in his district. I looked at him and shook m head. When he looked down, I touched his shoulder with my hand and said, "I didn't know you felt that way. I do think you are handsome, but I do not want to- you know. Die. I thought you would be a vicious killer that loves some beautiful girl that is worth your- er- handsomeness."

"You think I am- handsome?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Any girl here probably does," I confessed.

"You don't think you are worth me?"

"Of course not!"

"But do you feel this way about me?"

"Personally, you are really nice, Tony," I looked him in his beautiful, stunning, intelligent eyes. Before I could say more, Tony reached in and kissed me. _Kissed me._ I wanted to fall over and die. I wanted to rot, because I never knew this would ever happen. Joining in, I put pressure on his lips, making the kiss more romantic. Now, I knew what love was. Tony had his eyes closed, so I did the same. He put his hands on my jawline and rubbed my arm in a swift, graceful way. I held his muscled, strong arms in delight, as Tony kissed me. When he let go, I muttered, "Wow. My first kiss was the best."

He winked at me then said, "Shall I go on?"

"Please do," I grinned, him beginning to kiss me again. A smirk grew on his face, and mine did, too. Tony began to pin me on the trunk, rubbing both of my arms with grace. And the night went on like this... We didn't go to bed for a while... When we did, Tony helped me get through, giving me one last- _kiss._


	9. Preparing for Death

_Chapter Nin_e

As I walked down the hall, Claudia welcomed me soberly. Her face was as pale as moonlight like always. Claudia had her curly hair in its normal style, and wore a moonlit blue hairpiece. She wore a blue, sparkly dress with black ruffles on the bottom. Also, Claudia had a black jewel like Tori, except it was trimmed in silver around it. She had pale purple, tall heels that made her a foot taller than her normal height. She had a silver trim on the edge of the bottom of the dress and the top. Her sleeves were like a robes, except it was shorter than a robe's. Claudia wore a silver necklace, with pearls to decorate it.

On the way through, Claire and Sean came up to talk to me. Claire wore a silver dress that hugged her body easily. She had her hair tied up into a tight ponytail like always. Her thin hair seemed messy, or at least more than usual. Claire had a black pearl necklace and studs for her ears. The mentors were supposed to wear something nice so they could be able to persuade and talk to people about sponsoring her tributes for her district. Claire looked at me in the eye and said to me in a serious tone, "You have to make this. You have to do this. You have to live. For your family. For it all. Represent our district well. Show them they are not worth it. Kill and survive."

"What if there are people I don't want to kill?" I asked remembering my kiss with Tony.

"If you want to live, kill," Claire turned around. "Let's get going, shall we?" Her eyes filled up with tears as she walked us to the plane where we were to be set off into. I boarded the plane, saying my goodbyes to Claire and Claudia. Claudia began to cry; however, Claire managed to hold it from her eyes. She was strong, and I wish I could be the same.

When I went onto the giant plane, I saw all the other tributes. Sean and I sat across from each other, watching each other's movements closely. I looked across the ship, spotting Tony near the front. He looked at me, then quickly looked away, blushing.

As we sat there, I felt the plane being lifted up. Once it was lifted up, a Peacekeeper went around to put in the trackers. When he came to me, I held out my arm shakily. I felt the tracker go in, bringing pain to my arm. I flinched at the pain, then kept still to keep my weaknesses silent from the other tributes. Once it was done, I put my head on the headrest. I sighed, scared of what might happen to me in the games. I feel for my loves, Eric and Tony. I feel for my friends, Sean. I feel for my family, Mother, Father, Devon and Emily.

Unfortunately, we reached our station. Slowly, we got off the ship. My legs shook as I walked in a single file line. Once we reached the building, two Peacekeepers led me down the hall. We reached a room where the Peacekeepers put me in. Inside, Tori waited for me. Her assistants weren't there to help her, and she was wearing a green dress in honor of me. Me.

"Come on," Tori said, gesturing me forward. I went to her and she sat me in a chair to do my hair. Once she was done, I noticed it was in one french braid that turned into a ponytail. I smiled at Tori one last time and she gave me a hug. She muttered in my ear, "You will win." I felt a drip of water land on my shoulder, making me want to cry too. I have grown so close to Tori, and I was her first girl to dress. She was so happy to dress me, she told me. She was so happy to be able to meet me, she told me. I felt the same way for Tori. She was one of my greatest friends. Then, Tori got me dressed into a survival suit and brought me to a pipe to be put in. She said one last sentence to me, "I will be watching you. And you will win."

As I smiled at her sorely, the pipe began to go up.

When I was up, the light burnt my eyes. It was just like the sun in a normal forest. When I looked around, I saw trees. Trees and a forest around a field where the Cornucopia. I looked around. This _cannot _be a normal, everyday forest. When I finally got a better glimpse, it was not. I saw dinosaurs stomping through the place. The only kind I could see were the long necks. I also heard giant _roars_ in the mist. Thinking through, I knew their had to be some Tyrannosaurus Rex and some raptors in this arena.

I looked at the Cornucopia. The Cornucopia was full of weapons, armor, food, and bags with medicine. Outside of it, objects were scattered around the place. One bow and arrow sat at the right of me, just a little bit away. However, I saw that Andrea and Sean were in the perimeter near that bow and arrow. There was no way Andrea was going to skip that bow and arrow. She knows it is my main strength in the games.

The time was ticking. My heart was beating. Thirty seconds were left on the clock, and everyone around were getting prepared for their deaths. I stood there, acting like I didn't need to run yet. As seconds passed, the time was fifteen seconds. Now I knew it was time to get ready. So, I got in running position as if I were going to run a race. 3. 2. 1.


End file.
